wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eduardo (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Resort, go to Eduardo (Wii Sports Resort). Eduardo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 60. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, Eduardo is pretty good at Level 10. In Boxing, his level is unknown because he doesn't play that sport. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Eduardo is an Expert Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is エドワルド. * Eduardo''' and Eduardo from Wii Sports Resort both play on Expert in the Wii Party games they are in. * He and Léonie are the only CPU Miis from Wii Sports Club to not play Boxing but play Tennis and Baseball. Coincidentally, they are both Expert Miis. ** This makes him the only Male in the entire series to play Tennis and Baseball, but not boxing. * Eduardo '''could be considered a technical Anti-Pro because he isn't a pro at the sports he appears in. However, he is absent from Boxing, so it's unknown what his grade is there. * He's American. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. *He has some similarities with Bo-Jia. They both have the same skin color, same hairstyle, same eye color, and their CPU skills are close in Wii Party U. **They also don't play Boxing and are the only Wii Sports Club Miis with that hairstyle. *He and Matt are the only Expert Miis in Wii Party U whose favorite color is black. Gallery Eduardo.JPG|Eduardo's QR Code Badge-24-2.png|Eduardo's badge Eduardo.jpg|Eduardo in Wii Party U WVW69i9Y2jcCUA15_3.jpg|Eduardo in Mario Kart 8 HNI_0043.JPG|Eduardo with Mi-sun in Miitopia 20190204 170018.jpg Wii sports club families the castillos by robbieraeful dak5lyj-250t.jpg IMG 1577.jpg IMG 1884.jpg Eduardo.PNG IMG 2134.jpg IMG 2588.jpg|Eduardo as a swimming referee. IMG 2692.jpg IMG 2771.jpg 1547857656840 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(28).jpg IMG_2920.jpg|Eduardo with Steven and André WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(83).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(84).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(85).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(202).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(195).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(203).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(204).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(351).jpg 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Anti-Champions Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Anti-Pros Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Mii Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Black Males Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:American Miis Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that don't participate in Boxing, but do in Tennis and Baseball Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with wrinkles